destroyermenfandomcom-20200214-history
Republic of Real People
Straits of Hell |mention = |allies =Grand Alliance, Lumerians, Americans, Empire of the New Brittan Isles |enemies = Grik Holy Dominion League of Tripoli }} Go to map by clicking on it to see larger size. ]] The Republic of Real People is located in Southern Africa and is composed of a variety of peoples who had come through the interdimensional phenomenon known as the Squall. Some of these include ancient Egyptians, Romans, Africans, Chinese sailors (explorers), etc. but the most recent transit was from the Germans and captured British aboard the [[SS Amerika|SMS Amerika]] in 1914. The most numerous people in Republic population are the Lemurians who arrived long ago while fleeing the original Grik conquest of the Lemurian homeland of Madagascar. Among the inhabitants are a native "hybrid" Human-Lemurian species known as the Gentaa that originated during a period when the Chinese and Lemurians were the predominant peoples present in what eventually became the Republic's lands. Such "hybridization" was later prohibited. Though they are a minority they benefit from all the same liberties and rights as the rest of the civilians within the Republic however there is light racism held towards themIt must be noted, that the human-lemurian hybridization is almost impossible due to the significant genetic differences, and thus this version of Gentaa origin may be just a legend.. The Republic is ruled by a single Kaiser (also known as a Cea-saar, Tszaar), Nig-Taak, who rules with the aid of a council who resides in the very large and populated capital city of Alex-aandra, pronounced Aalek-saan-draa, (Alexandra) located where Capetown, South Africa in Earth proper (old world, known to the Destroyermen of USS Walker), would be. It is also noted that there are several other cites, of equal if not almost equal size, dotted along the coast line of western south Africa. It is revealed later that many of the groups who populated the Republic may have possibly come from worlds other than the 1942 American destroyermen's own. Even the Germans and the British who came over on the Amerika reveal a slightly different history of World War I than Matthew Reddy remembers (namely, that the Amerika wasn't in Boston at the start of the war, and participated in the war as an armed troop carrier, this supports the stance of the Multi-verse theory [[Squall]] ). History Geography Known Cities of the Republic: * Alex-aandra is a coastal city and port on the Atlantic Ocean. It is the Capital of the Republic of real People located where Capetown is in our time line. The name is Ptolemaic Egyptian in origin. * Augustus is a coastal city and port on the Atlantic Ocean. The name is Roman in origin. * Bremen is an interior city. The name is German in origin. Probable center of the Republic's steel industry. * Chaan-on is a coastal city on the Indian Ocean. The name is Lemurian in origin. * Colonia is a coastal city and port on the Atlantic Ocean. The name is Roman in origin. * Cosaa is an interior city. The name is Lemurian in origin. * Derby is an interior city. The name is English in origin. * Emden is a southern coastal city. The name is German in origin. * Kavaa-la is a southern coastal city and port. The name is Lemurian in origin. * Naan-jing is a southern coastal city and port. The name is Chinese in origin. * Nicaea is an interior city. The name is Phoenician in origin. * Ostia is an interior city. The name is Roman in origin. * Songze is a coastal city and port on the Indian Ocean. The name is Chinese in origin. * St. Paul is an interior city. The name is Boer in origin. * St. Peter is an interior city. The name is Boer in origin. * Trier is a coastal city and port on the Atlantic Ocean. The name is Phoenician in origin. * Whitby is an interior city. The name is English in origin. * York is an interior city. The name is English in origin. * Zibo is an interior city. The name is Native African in origin. Railroads and Road Trains of the Southern Theater from Devil's Due: Road Trains are described in Devil's Due page 201 by Courtney Bradford, "From there Peter I went to Kaava-la in an equally packed steam lorry - which looked strikingly like and under-type Super Sentinel to me." Road Trains run between: # Newtown to the fort between Bremen and fort Taas. # St. Peter and Kavaa-la. Railroad lines are between: # Colonia-Ostia- Neicia. # Agustus-Trier-Ostia-Cosaa-York-St. Paul-St. Peter. # York-Whitby-Derby-Neicia-Bremen-Fort Taas. # Bremen-Zibo-Songze # Fort Taas-Agut-Fort Melhausen Population As of yet the populace of the Republic is not entirely certain. The majority of the population consists of Lemurians, the second is Humans, the third is Gentaa, and the fourth is Grik (it is only presumed that Grik would be inhabitants due to their proximity) however this is as of yet unconfirmed. Economic The economic activity of the Republic of Real People is as of yet unknown however it is considered sophisticated in regards to late 1800s of the "Old World". Republican military The Republic, being one of the most industrialized factions in Destroyermen's world, maintain a significant armed force. Due to the latest German influence the technological capabilities of the Republican military are roughly on the late nineteenth century-early twentieth century level. Republican army The republican army could field about 15000-20000 trained, disciplined troops. It's unclear, does this number represent the total army strength, or just a standing army without mobilization. The Republican Army is divided on "Legions" and seems to follow Roman-based system, augmented by more modern ones. The weapon of the Republic included relatively modern (at least by the 1910s standards) firearms and late XIX-century artillery. The main artillery piece of the Republic is the copy of the famous French 75-mm field gun , one of the best examples of late XIX-century field artillery. It was assumed that the larger guns could also exist - at least the Republican Navy have the 8-inch rifled guns - probably on coastal fortifications. It was stated that the Republic maintained a frontier against the Grik for at least three hundred years. The lack of activity from the Grik during this period was mistakenly assumed as the indication of Grik weakness while in actuality the Grik simply weren't interested in the Republic's territory as it was considered too cold and barren to justify conquest. In Blood in the Water it was stated that the actual readiness of the Republican Army was much lower than anticipated and the majority of troops were considered "basically a bunch of amateurs playing at soldiers.” The Republic was inclined to start some sort action against Grik Empire, albeit possibly on a lower level than initially expected. Republican navy Despite having the relatively large coastlines, the Republic didn't invest a lot in the navy, considering it mainly as a coastal defense fleet. The main warships of Republic is twin-turret, low free-board coastal monitor warships , armed with 8-inch rifled breech loading cannons. The industrial and shipbuilding capabilities of the Republic allowed them to build and maintain at least a dozen of monitors in commission. By the 1940s the Republic considered this coastal defense of warships partially obsolete but sufficient enough to protect the coastlines. The large drawback of Republican Navy is the lack of seaworthy ships, with the exception of the [[SS Amerika|SMS Amerika]] (which primarily served as the floating government palace). Republican air forces The Republic currently have a limited air force of small biplane utility planes, usually used for reconnaisance. Persons of note: Note human unless marked with a (L) Lemurian or (G) for hybred Human-Lemurian Gentaa Emperor (Kaiser or Cea-saar) Nig-Taak (L) is the ruler. General Marcus Kim of the military high command. Inquisitor Kon-Choon (L) is the director of spies IE. head of intelligence. Kapitan Adler Von Melhausen is the captain of SMS Amerika. Kapitan Leutnant Becker Lange is the Executive Officer, XO, of SMS Amerika. Leutenant Doocy Meek a former POW is now commander of SMS America's legionaries IE marines. Lt. Toryu Miyata is the defected ambassador of the Grik, now a legionary aboard SMS America. Note Lieutenant is spelled Leutenant by Taylor Anderson in the book for these characters. Notes Category:Factions